


With Time

by nasty (orphan_account)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:12:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nasty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rickon Stark goes to King's Landing without Brandon. He still gets burned alive.Brandon Stark marries Catelyn Tully and calls the banners for Robert's Rebellion. Ned finds Lyanna at Tower of Joy dies from childbirth. The child is a stillborn girl. Ned goes to Starfall to give back Dawn to Ashara Dayne. Ned marries Ashara, who then become Lady of Starfall after her oldest brother dies from illness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ned Stark

Ned is staring out the window, looking at the clouds in the grey sky above the horizon of the Summer Sea. He turns to the bed to and sees his new wife asleep soundly. Ned takes a deep breath thinks,  _she's is my silver lining in of this,_ and begins to smile. He quietly gets dressed and walks out the room. Some of the servants take notice of him and nod their heads, others just simply ignore him. Ned walks down a staircase and towards the exit of castle. Following a path that leads to the only weirwood tree. He grabs an apple from the many trees. Howland is on one knee facing the weirwood and turns back to look at Ned. "Morning Howland", greets Ned, "I knew you will be here, I came to talk to you". "About what", Howland asks. "I know you're longing to go back to Grey Water. I will like it if you would accompany with me to Kings Landing, I've got to tell Robert about her death. Then we set out North, as I want to bury my sister bones in crypts of Winterfell", Ned ask. Howland nods his head, "Ned I will go with you". As Howland gets up, Ned goes to the weirwood tree and rubs his hands on the bark. "Ned this tree needs is a face", Howland states. "The seven cut down most of the weirwood with faces" He responds. "I'll then crave out a new face in this tree then." Howland says. "Go for it Ashara said House Dayne have blood of the first men in their veins." Ned chucks out. "Even better reason for putting one" Howland says as he starts to put his dagger on tree. Ned watches him til Howland is done. "It's a true weirwood now and with its laughing face" Howland says. Ned only smiles at tree,  _Lya you would've loved this tree,_ as a tear rolls down his face. Howland pats him on the back, "Come on Ned, let's go back, I bet your son has woken up and you're anxious to spend time with him" Upon reaching the grounds of the castle they split up their own ways. Ned head towards nursery, got lost, and had to ask a servant for directions. As he walks in, he notices Ashara holding Jon as he slept in her arms. "He's a quiet one", she says. Ned walks and silently picks up a chair, places right next to, where she is sitting. "He has my northern hair", Ned whispers. "Jon has your cheeks and chin, but his nose, eyebrows, and eyes are mine",  Ashara taunts. "Hopefully his eye color come out like mine", he reply "but I've got much I want to talk about". "About", she asks. "Well I need to go to Kings Landing and talk to Robert about legitimatising Jon and other issues", Ned states. All she doing is looking at Jon. There is long period of silence. As soon as Jon is starting a to move in her arms, Ashara gestures for Ned to grab Jon from her,. She then pulls a strap of her dress towards her shoulder, exposing her breast. Jon startled by the movement begins to cry. "Ned close the door", she commands as she puts her arm out for their son. After handing back Jon, closes the door, then returns to his chair. Ashara is humming to Jon as he begins to fed. She looks up and her violet eyes met his grey ones. "No Jon is already a Stark and heir of Starfall, we don't need your king to approve it. I'm just worried about running a castle, I never thought I'll be ruling figure of my house", Ashara stress out. "Don't worry we'll figure it out together", Ned responds, "I do have to go to Kings Landing and then to Winterfell to bury my sisters bones." Ashara notices Jon has finished feeding, then sits him up on her laps and begins to softly pat on his back. "Ned, I'll will accompany you on your trip", she states. He only nods his heads and reaches out his hand to cup Jon's face. Soon after hugs his wife and kisses the top of her head. She then turns around and plants a quick kiss on his lips.  _Everything is going to get better with time._


	2. Chapter 2

Brandon Stark

Brandon is sitting by a desk, throws a letter forwards, it glides all the way to the floor. Sees another letter with a grey wax direwolf sigil unbroken.  _Ned, oh Ned I've wonder if you regret putting your idiot friend on the throne. Done nothing but drink and boast of being king._ He picks up the letter, rubs his fingers over the direwolf sigil.  _I should have went with him , damn Jon Arryn and his meetings._ Breaking open the seal and reading the letter. He quickly storms out the chambers, he's been given, yelling "Jon Arryn, where are you". Brandon walks to the tower of the hand. "Jon", he still yells. "Lord Stark, what do you want with Lord Arryn", Elbert Arryn ask. "Get out of my way Elbert", demands Brandon. He starts walking towards the entrance of the tower. Valemen guards block the door from him. "Let him pass", orders Elbert. After walking inside the tower he sees Hoster Tully walking out of hand's chambers. "Lord Stark", Hoster greets, "What seems to be the problem". "Not discussing with you Hoster", Brandon snaps. Jon Arryn walks out of his chambers, "Brandon what brings you over here", he asked. "You should have let me go with Ned, now I have to go to Winterfell and bury two, not one, but two family members", Brandon shouts. "I see,  it will be wise to stay for King Robert and Lady Cersei's wedding", Jon says calmly. "I'm not Ned or Robert, I follow your commands, my father was burnt alive, my sister found sick in a tower then dies", Brandon still yelling "Tywin orders the death of babes and rewarded with his brat being queen, his son is a kingslayer, should be in the blackcells rotting or waiting for Nights Watch to come get him, but no his left still in the kingsguard". "I see your concern, the matter is", Jon says. Brandon interrupts, "Matter is The North lost alot making the idiot Baratheon king." Brandon looks up and sees Jon Arryn pouring himself a cup of water. Hoster walks up to Brandon and places one hand on his shoulder and says,  "It be best to leave Jon to himself as he got more work ahead of him", Hoster continues "Besides I'm pretty sure you know my daughter gave birth to a healthy boy, named Robb, and that's great reason to celebrate". Brandon jerks his shoulder forcing Hester's hand off him. His blue eyes glare at him. "After Ned gets here, we're leaving this shit hole of a city",  Brandon mumbles, as walks out the tower. He heads back to his chambers, he looks around and sees more Lannister guards than of any other houses. _There's something off and I don't like it,_ he thinks as looks at moon cast its light on the courtyard show the Lannister guards on patrol though out the keep.


	3. Chapter 3

Ned Stark

Awaking in his tent, Ned puts on a thin wool shirt, then laces his boots. He slips outside, nice cool breeze, comes from the northeast. The sun has yet to rise, he walks to the campfire, and places two logs on amber red logs. He then leans forward and slowly blows at the logs, after a few moments a fire grows. Their traveling party was a medium size one what surprised him, was that Ashara wanted to accompany him on this trip. _Kings Landing is about three days ride from here,_ he wonders. He puts his hands over the small flame. Moments later, Ned stands up and walks to the tent, where his wife and son are. Once inside, he notices Ashara asleep still, and Jon quietly awake, eyes wondering the tent. Ned reaches for Jon, then puts him own his lap. "Good morning my little wolf", Ned softly whisper, to his son delight. "What are you doing up", he asks, knowing he'll get no response. To his surprise Jon starts to smile. "Oh, I see someone is in a good mood" he continues. Ned wipes some extra drool off of Jon's face, as his son begins to shift on his lap. Taking notice Ned sits him up, as Jon grabs hold of his finger. "That's quite a grip son", Ned chucks, Jon only smiles at him. Jon soon let's go of his grip, Ned combs his hand through Jon's curls. He shows Jon to Ashara as she wakes. "Morning Ned", she's yawns. "Morning, Jon is growing faster than I thought", Ned quietly says. Jon looks at his mother, and stretches his arms out for her. Ashara gestures for Ned to hand him over, "I am waiting for when he starts to walks, my mother told me, that's when the memories begin". "Soon", is all Ned says.


End file.
